Price of Beauty
by Sundepender
Summary: "Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in who they are." Buttercup is a creepy outcast who likes scary movies and acting like a guy. The RRb have two years to turn this ugly duckling into a princess. With their knowledge on women it should be easy? 1 million dollars is on the line. Who says you can't but a price on beauty?


_Jack creeped slowly down the basement stairs. He had heard it. Someone was calling for his help. The least he could do was to see if he could save her right? What Kind of person wouldn't at least try?_

_"Jack...I don't think this is a good idea." Mallory said. The young blonde with the bright baby blue eyes was clutching to her boyfriend's arm, with so much force it looked like she was going to tear it off._

_He gave out a fake manly laugh. Trying to convince both her and himself that he wasn't afraid. "Come on everything is going to be okay." he said bringing her closer. This caused her giant boobs to squeeze tighter against him. He smiled. His plan was working. The whole point of bringing her here was to scare her enough so he could get laid. Who cares if all his friends mysteriously dissapeared he refused to stray from the plan._

_'Help me.' a small voice called out. They turned around so fast Jack swore he was going to have whiplash. On the wall was the shadow of a tiny child. She let out a small laugh and ran off. This confused him. Wasn't she just crying for help like three seconds ago._

_He followed the shadow making sure to keep Mallory at a safe distance._

**"You shouldn't do that."**

_There sitting in the middle of the room was a large box. "What is going on?" Mallory asked. Her voice was shaking._

**"Butch turn it off. You're scaring Boomer."**

**"Shut up. It's getting good."**

_He opened the box to see a tiny teddy bear resting inside of it. He let out a loud sigh. Thank God that's all it was. He expected a dead body. Jake ran an arm through his hair. He stopped. This was the arm Mallory was hanging on to wasn't it. He looked to see the blonde was no longer next to him. Then a loud scream pierced the air._

**"Butch I'm not playing with you."**

_"Mallory?" he yelled._

_"I'm right here." a voice said. A hand reached and grabbed his arm. It was dark so it was hard to see her face. he smiled and began walking away with her. This house was giving him the creeps. The reached the front door when suddenly she stopped._

_"What's wrong" He felt his throat become dry. Slowly her hair was becoming darker. She hugged on her tighter digging her claws on his arm. Suddenly the light was shining on her and he could see that it wasn't Mallory._

_Her face was covered in bruises and slashed in several places. her skin seemed to be melting as she looked at him. One of her eyes was missing leaving an empty socket. Blood dripped from her on the floor. The smell of rotting flesh emitted from her. A smile appeared on her face showing her decayed teeth. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "Are you scared now?" she asked laughing._

A scream erupted and it wasn't from the t.v. Brick picked up the remote and turned off the movie annoyed. He turned his angry mood to his younger brother. "Really I leave you home for an hour and this is what you do? Traumatize our baby brother?" he asked.

Butch rolled his eyes. Why the hell was he getting in trouble? It was all Boomer's damn fault. he knew he hated scary movies yet he insisted on watching them with him anyway. If he hated them so bad he shouldn't watch them. Besides the movie Slash was the most tamed movie ever. They don't show any killing they just imply it. Sorry if he didn't think he was going to get all bothered over it.

"He shouldn't have watched it!" he cried.

"You know how he is. Especially when you tease him about being afraid in the first place!" he shouted back.

Then someone decided to bang on the door. Boomer's whole body tensed up at the sound. Brick groaned and rubbed his temple. Another week of staying up with Boomer was about to happen. Butch opened the door.

Their landlady stood in front of them with a dirty look. She was a short thing standing at only four feet. Also around age seventy with more wrinkles than Butch could count. But she was nice...as long as you didn't get on her bad side.

"Jill. What brings you here." Butch asked leaning against the door. She smiled at him.

* * *

All three boys stared at her for who knows how long. But could you blame them? She had asked them had to be the strangest thing ever.

"Let me get this straight. You want us to turn your niece into a girl?" Boomer asked.

"Isn't that something you should take up with Mother Nature?" Butch questioned a small smile on his face.

"She is a girl. She's just not lady-like. Buttercup is a sweet girl but she needs help with showing it. She's strong but refuses to care on how she looks. But now she needs help and I think you can help her better than I can. She's sixteen and you have two years to make it happen. She does have two sisters but they have their own issues and can't help her now."

"What's with the sudden?" Brick asked.

"I can't tell you why but her older sister reached out to me. Their father and I were close friends but her died. They don't know who their mother is. But from what I can tell they are afraid she won't get anywhere with how she is now."

"What's do we get out of it?"

"How does 1 million dollars sound?"

* * *

"Butch,I love you!"

"Boomer marry me!"

"Brick, I will die for you!"

The brothers walked out of the gates of the school annoyed. Their fans were screaming louder than normal. But that didn't bother them. Brick and Boomer were dead tired because they both had to stay up dealing with Boomer's fears. While Butch was pissed for a whole different reason. Today was the day she came. He wasn't looking forward to sharing their house with her.

Brick yawned. The bags under his eyes were hue. It looked like he hadn't slept in months instead of one day. He never functioned well with little sleep. But he would give it up if it made Boomer happy.

He opened the door and stopped. They could hear the sound of footsteps. Butch and Brick gave each other looks. They both knew someone was here. Boomer who remained oblivious walked into the kitchen. He went through the counters and pulled out some food.

They heard more footsteps. This time Boomer heard it. "What was that?" he asked.

A snap was heard. Butch smirked and in a split second grabbed the person behind him. Boomer let out a scream. "It's the girl from the movie." he cried. Butch looked down and saw he wasn't to far off.

The girl who he had with her arms pinned behind her back did look like her. Her very long black hair that covered her face. She had a black skirt that reached on her ankles. Her arms covered in bruises and bandages. Her finger nails were like claws.

"Let me go." she growled.

"Mind telling me why you were sneaking around our house."

She snarled and broke free out of his grip. She grabbed his arm and he felt his feet come from under him. Butch fell on the ground. She had her foot on his chest and he could see her black combat boots. Butch couldn't believe it. he had just gotten beat by a girl.

"So I'm guessing you're Buttercup." Brick said.


End file.
